utaufandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Damesukekun
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Welcome Hi, welcome to UTAU wiki! Thanks for your edit to the UTAUloids page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 13:58, September 19, 2009 A naming question Hello ^^ I'm making a new UTAUloid, and I decided to name her Shunka Mirage. My question is, does this have any meaning in japanese? If so, what does it mean? Or does it mean anything at all? Also, I also asked O-Herman this, but he doesn't reply, I so I figure that he's busy... But, do you think that my series of UTAUloids (HEARTloids) could have their own little space on the UTAUloid page? No problem if you don't know anything about that, but I hope you can help me out with Shunka's name ^^ UtauneEri 15:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Wanting some more info. Which is his/her surname? Is Mirage the English (French original) mirage meaning "illusion"? In Japanese, Shunka would be 春夏 spring and summer, and Mirage not only has no point but also sounds strange. Damesukekun 07:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Shunka is her given name and Mirage is her surname. But I guess that if "Mirage" doesn't mean anything in japanese, I could just go with the french translation. So Shunka is both spring and summer? :UtauneEri 07:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it is. 春夏　is a part of the idiom 春夏秋冬 spring, summer, autumn and winter, the metaphor for four seasons. My intuition says, however, that mirage is given name and shunka family name is better. Yet it's up to you. Damesukekun 07:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Okay, thanks a lot. I was figuring that "Mirage" would sound better as a surname... If you say it in japanese. But seeing as it has no meaning, it's better as a given name. Thanks again for helping me out ^^ ::UtauneEri 07:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Oh, sorry to bother you again, but I figured that "Mirage" wouldn't quite suit her, so I though up some other names. Problem is, I don't know if there will be any weird combinations when you write down the full name into kanji, so I was hoping you could give your opinion on this... "Shunka" will definitely stay her family name though. As a given name, I was thinking of "Kiku (chrysanthemum)", "Yuugure (dusk)" or "Mikazuki (crescent moon)". Which do you think would be the best? Thanks for all the help ^^ UtauneEri 11:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Each goes. I, however, would take Yuugure or Mikazuki. Combined together, her family name and given name makes seven syllables, and seven syllables sounds beautiful in Japanese. See haiku poems. They have five-seven-five syllables. Damesukekun 11:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, thank you ^^ But then what would be the correct kanji combination of "Yuugure Shunka" ? :::UtauneEri 11:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's 夕暮/夕暮れ 春夏. Damesukekun 11:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Name conflict There is actually another Hana that was here before Kyou Hana, (Kone Hana)...anyway, I don't mind as long as disambiguation is made between the three. There are a lot of name similarities on this wiki anyway (Ichine/Amane Luna, Koe/Kikyuune Aiko, etc.). Only dead fish go with the flow. 17:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Got it. Damesukekun 07:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hakkyou Sorry...finally figured out how this works xD I'm truly sorry that the name was offending, and I'll find a way to change it. Though also, should I completely change it all or the first or surname? - Corrupted128 thanks, and sorry T_T Uhuhuh, sorry sir, I mess up on Yuri & Yuki DX then, I shall edit the UTAUloid page on Yuri & Yuki's link, right? once again, so sorry to disturb you T0T I can't make the page any better TT_TT sorry to mess up oh God I can't stop apologizing DX thanks for your kindness to edit the page :D and oh yeah, I'm making another RikaLoids... is the name 悪ねー黒い fine? or does it need changes? Rikaga 07:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, no problem. Sure, I'll have a look on Kuroi Akune and edit the front page. Damesukekun 11:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :-- :Heee... so sorry about the kanji mistakes! D': I can't really read kanji, so I did a mistake on the word 音　DX :うわああ。。。わたしわじつにばかだな。。。 :and again, thanks for editing the page! :D I'm so glad I have you here to help me :D English to Japanese name translation hello i am making another utau and i need some help on the tranlation well the original name is Freddy so whould it change to Furedi フレヂ or Furedii フレヂイ? Zinfandel120 08:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :The Japanese transliteration is フレディ Furedii. Damesukekun 15:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :: what about the Japanese transliteration of just Fred? --Zinfandel120 20:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Fred is フレッド Fureddo in Japanese. Damesukekun 14:35, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Apology I apologize for any type of confusion concerning my UTAU's name and Hana Kyou's. I had no idea about the UTAU's name at the time, and my question to you is what action should I do to make this right? I will not change my UTAUloid's name. Thank You, R.K. :Don't worry, Aster Selen said it was okay with her so it's okay. Damesukekun 08:29, August 23, 2010 (UTC) please help me (again) I messed up Akune's page -_-; I just wanted to upload a new image then this happens... it shows coding, which are not viewable by my eyes... please help me fix it if you can, so sorry >.< thanks. Rikaga 11:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. I'll do that. Damesukekun 14:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :-- :Thank you so much >w< :Rikaga 06:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re : About Ai Thanks and... Waa!! I apoligize for my intepretations ..My Idea was Indigo Blue..... 藍 The Kanji... I Apologize again... >.< I write it wrong... Oh...I'm sorry i make too many mistakes... I have to edit it again, right? Satsuki98 23:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. I visited her page and got your idea. Damesukekun 07:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Help... Again....? I messed up Akune's page AGAIN, as I upload another new icon for him TT_TT why can I be so idiotic =_=; help me...? please... the cells.... sorry... if you are willing to, of course... thanks a bunch! Rikaga 01:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Click "History" on top of the page and revert the edit. Then re-edit the lines in needs. Damesukekun 07:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) A reply about Takui Koe Damesukekun, I read your message on my talk page. Her name supposed to mean "alternative voice", I voiced Iiki Koe first, and my second UTAUloid supposed to mean another version of Iiki's voice. Since I don't know Japanese, I always use a dictionary Lvoff, so when I wrote a word "alternative", those words came out: 1) 代替案 (だいたいあん (daitaian)) - alternative plan. 2) 代替策 (だいたいさく) 3) 代替フロン (だいたいフロン) 4) 代替エネルギー (だいたいエネルギー) 5)' '択一的 (たくいつてき (takuitsuteki)) - alternative It was just written that word "takuitsuteki" mean "alternative", that is all. So I choosed that word, because it sounded much better for me. Besides when I submitted Takui on YouTube, tags with a singer named TAKUI (actually I don't know who is he) began to appear, so I stoped bothering with my UTAU's name at all. [[User:Catlione|Catlione 17:52, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ]] :Well, I have got your idea, but "takui" still sounds very weird whatever your intention is. Please understand that the Japanese language is agglutinative with a set of very complex refractions. That means, a smallest change nullifies a word interpretation totally. I bet native Japanese question why 択一的 turns "takui" and your Utauloid. For more detail, read Naming and Profiling. Damesukekun 08:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : :If it is sounds weird, than why there is a singer named Takui? :D And why you think that native Japanese will question? As I know there are many shorted names, for example Sumika - Sumi-chan, than why it can't be Takuitsuteki - Takui-chan, or something like that? :Catlione 11:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Let me make one thing clear. I am native Japanese. I know the singer　中島卓偉, but the given name 卓偉 Takui is NEVER a common name. Probably he set the name - roughly translated as "greatness" - to make an impact but it sounds unusual anyway. Further, you cut the Kanji 一 down the middle of it - the Kanji reading is 択(taku)一(itsu)的(teki), and we never divide a Kanji alphabet with its pronunciation. Sumika, 澄(sumi)香(ka) or something, can be shortened because no Kanji alphabet is divided. In addition, Japanese people will think タクイ声 is the mistake of 高い(たかい)声 "high pitch/voice" when タクイ is coupled with 声. Trust me. I am a native Japanese. Damesukekun 13:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Ok, I got it, but what am I supposed to do? I'm not going to rename her, since everyone already know her by this name, the only thing I can do is just to edit the page here in wiki and to change to her supposed full name. ::Catlione 14:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Hm, the character is already known as she is so you could keep the name as long as you would defend yourself from the scrutiny I told above. Damesukekun 05:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: :::I will.And thank you. :::Catlione 13:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) another translation confirmation へ＿へ I came up with a simple phrase for Kurisu Koorine (my utau) and in English its "Wait, what?" google said this is what it is in Japanese " 待って何ですか？"Matte nanidesu ka?" i want to make sure that its correct --Zinfandel120 01:01, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :待って、何ですか / Matte, nan-desu ka sounds a bit serious/formal. I think "待って、なに" (matte, nani) is better. Damesukekun 05:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC) A crazy idea, is this legal? I haven't been here lately, what happened to UTAUloids page yesterday, "pools closed" WTF? lol. anyway, I'm having a new UTAU =A= her name is 流れ音ールンナ (Runna Nagarene) I made her as a tribute to Luka, is that okay? =A= maybe what I'm talking about is that she is an UTAU made as a tribute to Luka Megurine/ as a shape of my fangirlism to Luka, is that legal?? =A= hontou ni shiritai desu.... QAQ Rikaga 13:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not a legal professional, but I find no problem on your idea. By the way, I think 流音 is better than 流れ音 for the Utauloid's surname. A Kanji-only name appears smarter than a name with Hiragana. You can read 流音 as Nagare. The reading is a bit ungrammatical but is acceptable. Damesukekun 14:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :-- :Ah, so 流音ールンナ then? =A= will that be okay then? =A= so Nagare Runna then? it sounds fine to me :> :well, I'll start making the page now =A= :This is what she sounds like :thanks for the info! :Rikaga 14:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I made a typo. Either Nagarene or Nagare is okay with 流音. Damesukekun 15:09, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::-- ::Ah...? so Nagarene Runna is okay!? thank you so much TT0TT ::one more question, what about '''恥音ーサンク ? :: :: I had a 1 week hiatus! D: this is unfair. well. today at 5 am, we'll be going to country side. all of us, actually. And I'm scared if I can't take care of my UTAUs during this period =A= so can I ask about what you think about the name 恥音ーサンク (Sanku Hajine)?? I know it sounds weird =A= Rikaga 16:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :The name is grammatical but it will invite a harsh response from Nicovideo users. We rarely use 恥 for a name. The kanji brings kinda negative feeling. Damesukekun 08:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :-- :Ah, I see then. well, I guess this is it from me now =A=; :thank you so much for helping me out, if I could make an UTAU as a thank you for you...=A=; : 17:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ZILCH's pronounciation Thanks for reminding me. Yeah, I'm not a Japanese native. Maybe his Japanese name does need correction. ^^; Oh, and how to pronounced his name in English, you can hear it here http://www.thefreedictionary.com/zilch Thank you again.Nidhoggthemalicestriker 05:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC)''' :Thank you. I corrected his transliteration. Damesukekun 06:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) PLZ HELP MEEE!!! I NEED A .UST FILE IN ROMAJI, AND YOU BEING A NATIVE JAPANESE I WAS THINKING THAT YOU COULD TRANSLATE ONE TO ROMAJI!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!! Cody the 22:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Send me PM. The contact is in my User Page. Damesukekun 23:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Would this be correct? I would like to name my new UTAU 三音 三郎 三郎 as given name, and 三音 as family name. I'm not sure if 三音 is correct, however. Also, how would that be written in romaji, San'ne, Sane or Sanne? The idea behind using 三 repeatedly is because he will be my third UTAU. Thanks in advance! :三音 三郎 is Sanne Saburo or Sanne Saburou. We don't usually use apostrophes for Romaji except for reading help. Well, please don't forget to put your signature. Damesukekun 01:57, December 16, 2010 (UTC) About Ron Keine Someone has added/changed information in Ron Keine's page that does not pertain to the actual profile. Tsumanne 12:24, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :I almost guess who the persistent abuser is. The next time I tell O Herman and we take the due measure. Damesukekun 01:44, December 16, 2010 (UTC)